Stirling engines use alternators, such as moving linear magnet alternators, to convert mechanical motion into electrical energy. For instance, conventional alternators use a piston that moves a magnet and/or coil, and the change in magnetic field induces a current in the coil to deliver electric power to the load. However, with the use of moving pistons, the frequency, efficiency, and maximum power output of the energy produced by such alternators is limited.
Accordingly, an improved alternator may be beneficial.